


love stones ^__^

by zentan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cannibalism, Crack, Murder, Organs, Other, Spoof, shits n giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentan/pseuds/zentan
Summary: dedicated to my two friends... they know exactly who they are :-] hope u like this shit i spent a day writing this i hate this
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, matz yukawa/reader
Kudos: 3





	love stones ^__^

you wake up. you don’t know where you are, but you are freezing. you try to move, but you cant! you realize your hands are tied up and seem to be strung up above you. what was happening?!?!?! you try to scream but yew have duct tape over ur mouth. oh no :-(

you then hear a click followed by some footsteps. you look over and theres steps. it seems that you are in someones basement… and they are coming down into the basement. whats going to happen ?????

“omg ur awake !! hi hehe” a young, tall looking guy walks into the room. he has antennas and his eye-whites are pitch black. he has also has pink eyes. his hair is starts out as a dark pink red color, then fades into a light yellow. he's a little cute, you think…

"ur probably rlly cold… sorry… but how else will i dig thru u !!!!" the freak says. you realize that u are only wearing ur undies ! did he take your clothes ??? O___o maybe thats why yuore so cold ! he then asks u something

"wuts ur name ? we should get familiar before i begin my process… ^__^" he seems pretty polite… but whatdoes he mean by process??

you try to speak… but you have duct tape overyour mouth. you cannot speak… o__o

"oh yeah u cant talk… sorry… let me get that 4 yew :-]" he walks over and rips off the duct tape on ur mouth. ow !!! it stings :-( 

"whats yoir name :3 my name is matz hehe"  
"y-...y/n…" you murmur

"y/n… what a dumb name. ur name makes me think of some whiny brat. hopefully u dont whine while i start my carving!" what does he mean by carving ? and how rude !!!

you look over behind him and theres a table with many things on it and on the wall above it. he walks over and grabs something… its small and looks a little yellow. you then hear some clicking, and a blade pops up… its a box cutter… WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO WITHA BXO CUTTER ???(#????

he walsk over to u and u start to wiggle around and trying to scream ! you cant get away ! im going to die, you think… and thats probably right im not going to say you're wrong because thats the most rational thingto think.

he croches down above your legs… he positions the box cutter a little under you chest and a little bit above your epigastric region. he pushes the blade in… owie !!!!! owie ouch ow ow ow ouch that hurts… it hurts so much !!!! he traces the blade across to the right, then pushes it down to create a flap of skin. why is he doingthis :'-(((

he grabs at the corner of ur freshly cut belly. he pulls it back, making the skin now seperate pn the other side rigidly. oowwww !!!!!!!!!!! you cry and whimper but you cant reslly do anything while being tied up !!

"p-p-p-please stop !!!! it huwts it hurts so muchh !!!!! why r u doing this 😭😭😭😭"  
"idk im just hungry… if im being honest idk why i chose u :-/// i dont evenlike how ur skin looks or how ur hsir is so im just as confused as u ! but hey thats ok at least u will ease my hunger ^__^" he smiles at u like nothing weirds happening… what is his probelm ???

your skin is now pulled back and ur organs are shown !!!!! ew… you cansee them and they are all pulsating and covered in blood and other fluids… gross !!

matz then sticks his hands in ur openwound… it hurts way way worse !!!!!!! oww wwoowwww owowwww !!!!!!!!! you cant take it… u see white blinding light… u might pass out… matz then pulls out ur kidney…

"hehe look at this !!! ur kidney looks weird… and it feelz… differentfrom my other meals… wha ???!??"

matz pulls open ur kidney and… little milky yellow stones fall out !!!! many shapes and sizes… theres so many !!!! why are there stones there ????

"y-y/n… i didnt know you had kidney stones…" he stares at ur kidney and the stones on the ground. theres soso many that keep falling out… maybe thisis why it would hurt when you peed… you shouldve gone to the doctor but u forgot and stayed home to watch netflix and sleep and then became too lazy to go… god dammit !!!

matz sets down your kidney… he grabs the other one. he pulls it open and even MORE stones are in there !!! how did you really not noticethem ?????? theres like… 70 in each kidney… at least.

"y/n… i dont think i can continue… ew…" he gives ur kidney a disgusted face. "i mean i would eat them but… they look so weird and gross and you have so many… do you ever drink water ????" no… you havent had water in quite a while……. maybe back in 2015… youve been drinking anything but water…

"sorry… i cant go on. well um… see ya"

matz plops your kidneys back into ur chest, next to your lungs. thats… thats not where they go…

he gets up and goes upstairs, leaving u in the basement… ur stuck. you move aroukd but it hurts a lot to move… you are bleeding profusely… you might die… and with that you seem to pass ouy and die from blood loss. what a way to die ! wait till you tell your afterlife ghost friends about this !!!!

the end hope u liked my story :-) subscribe for more

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually dumb filler content for a fic im writing abt my ocs and for more chapters of anatomy of the pitiful. IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THAT FIC IM STILL INTO COLOR RECIPE I JUST HAVE BAD SCHEDULE... ANYWAY IM WRITING THAT ONE FIC ITLL BE UP SOON THANKS


End file.
